Forever in Wonderland
by Drop Dead Confused
Summary: The life of the second Alice. I can't reveal too much, so enjoy! Read and review please!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Our story begins with a small child born under a full moon in the month of October. This child makes little or no difference in the world at this point in her life, but I am expecting great things of her. Yes, great things.

I know that I was not the reason she is here, but since she has finally come, after ages of patience and waiting, I will use her. Oh yes, I will. This child can do anything with my mind. The poor dear. She will never know the cause of all her confusion.

But the plan is set, the moon and stars agree. I can feel their consent. My years of suffering are at last done! Good bye cruel and unjust world! I have made the final decision! The plan will commence once I am free, you hear me stars? FREE!!

At long last I am free to have one world. Living between the worlds is a sick, sick thing to go through. I apologize for you, little girl, that you will have to know my pain.

Better you than I.

When the time is right, my child, you will roam through both worlds as I once did. Poor innocent child. What right do I have to place this eternal damnation upon such a fragile being? But the deed is done, and now, I go, to be forever in one world.

Forever in Wonderland.

_Author's note- It's a bit odd in the beginning, but bear with me! This is an altered plot from one of my other stories that was not originally a fanfic. This is entirely experimental, so, until next time:_

_-Confused_


	2. Alisabe

**Alisabe**

"Even as a child these things happened?"

_Another day another doctor_.

"And are you taking any controlled substances on a regular basis?"

_Do I look like a druggy you fool?_

"Has she visited any mental doctors?"

_Oh god no! Mommy wouldn't have it! My condition is STRICTLY medical, not mental. And STRICTLY confidential. Of course not! Why would you ever assume such an asinine thing! And doctors are supposed to be smart…_

"Alisabe! Answer Doctor Riez!"

_No mommy, I don't think I will…_

"Is this how she looks when she has a…fit?"

_A fit?! That's the most technical term for this condition that is constantly ruining my life?! A FIT? If I were to go down onto the floor and kick and scream that would be a fit…_

"Not exactly. No. She always has her eyes opened."

_Well no duh, mom. Would you close your eyes if you were in my position? I don't think so. You would want to see every little thing that is going on so you can remember it and attempt to translate this moronic mess of a life I lead. That's why you do it with your eyes OPENED._

"I see."

"I don't think you do, Dr. Riez. You can never see until you have seen what I have seen."

"Well look who's talking now!"

"Yes, and precisely what is it that you see when you have a fit, Alisabe?"

_A fit?! You moronic waste of human flesh! You can never know what this is like!_

"Alisabe! Talk!"

_Oh ho ho! Daddy is going to exercise his authority now, is he? Well, for thirteen years something as always been more important than me and now, ta-da! You lay down the Sports Illustrated and step back into my life. No, daddy, I don't think I will talk. I like it in my head just fine…_

"Dr. Riez! We are so sorry! She'll talk, won't you Alisabe?"

"What shall I say?"

"You can start by describing the way you feel when a fit is starting."

"Can't we talk about the weather? It's so much more pleasant."

"_Alisabe_."

_Ooooooh! He's mad! I forgot how mad you get daddy!_

"But wouldn't it be pleasant to find a cure for your condition, Alisabe?"

"Dr. Riez, there is no cure."

"How do you know? I haven't even researched it yet! You haven't even told me your symptoms or anything! You can't know that there is no cure. We'll find one for you, Alisabe!"

_Well look who's a little ray of friggin' sunshine! Dr. Riez, you are the fourteenth second opinion we've gotten on my case! All the other doctors said that there was no know cure. Well, I know of one, and sadly enough its suicide. I'm not planning on taking that cure right now…_

"Alis…"

_Oh how foreboding, Doctor, your voice trailed off. That doesn't frighten me one little bit. My face is blanching, my eyes are wide opened and my spine is erect. How scary. At least I won't have to describe to you my 'symptoms.' None of my doctors have ever seen my condition in action. Hang on tight, Dr. Riez. Here we go._

The floor plunged away before Alisabe's opened eyes. She is falling, falling, falling. The shelved walls of the rabbit hole give way to a long hall, lined with doors and tiled floors. Keys and cakes and poison bottles that taste deliciously of pineapple custard and roast turkey dance before the child's eyes. There is a girl, as always, who looks like Alisabe but is distinctly sinister waits at the end of the hall.

"Look into the past to gain knowledge of the future, my child!" The sinister Alisabe calls in a musical voice. Se reaches out a long arm but Alisabe is already running. She is climbing, climbing, climbing. Up the rabbit hole and past the shelves of marmalade, back to the examination table in the doctor's office. She lies down and peers over the edge of the table. That was close! The sinister Alisabe's fingertips are barely visible where the rabbit hole just was.

And they won't even see it.

_The fools! How can they learn if they can't see what I see? Oh! That imbecilic Doctor and my confounded parents! They're shaking me and yelling. Don't they know that I'm pondering books without pictures and chains of daisies? Hee-Hee! In my own little wonderland…yes, wonderland. _


	3. Alice

**Alice**

Once upon a strange little time there was a girl called Alice. She was, to put it nicely, a bit on the odd side. For instance, whenever her sister would try to engage her in any normal activity (such as reading a book with no conversations) Alice would do the strangest things. Like go on and on about a certain white rabbit and a lizard named Bill. Alice's family put it aside as childish silliness and tended to ignore it.

Until the day Alice vanished. There were searches and investigations but no answers. Little girls never disappear into thin air, do they? No. But Alice did. She wound up in the very land she had been visiting in her 'childish' fantasies. It turned out that the place she was now forced to reside was literally imagination. It was created by everybody in the world who believes in magic and that sort of thing. It turns out that the human mind was rather more powerful than first believed.

The only person who truly knew where little Alice had ended up was a fellow by the name of Lewis Carroll. He had an odd dream one night, about a girl slipping into a world that was not her own. He woke up gasping because he knew it must be that little Alice girl everyone is going on about. Her story was big news back then. Little girls do _not _just disappear into thin air.

Mr. Carroll began writing several long letters to the police and Alice's family in a desperate attempt to inform them where Alice was. Obviously they told him he was a loony and had better bugger off before they had him hauled away to an asylum.

Since an asylum did not sound entirely pleasing to him, Lewis did bugger off. In fact, he basically forgot about the whole thing.

Some odd years later, Mr. Carroll was an author without a purpose (as so many are). He then had a second dream about little Alice and decided to turn the misfortune around and make a fortune.

He wrote books. They sold very well. He made a fortune and died without saving Alice. Then Disney made a movie which has now become increasingly popular in Wonderland, where Alice has since grown quite old and very, _very_ bitter.

She had placed the stupid dreams carefully into the author's mind and what did he do? He sold it as a work of _fiction_. The whole situation was very real to Alice.

She had now spent her life drifting in and out of Wonderland popping up at unpredictable times in Earth's history.

Alice was informed by the King of Hearts (after a particularly tearful discussion about her condition) that there was a way out of it all. All she had to do was find the right person.

The very next time she ended up on Earth, it happened to be on the night of Alisabe's birth.

Funny thing how fate works, isn't it?

Alice was by now desperate and beyond help so she forced her condition onto the baby Alisabe. Alice then returned to Wonderland to live out her days in peace without the annoyance of popping back to "The Norm" unexpectedly. She really could care less that Alysabe's condition would induce many painfully redundant conversations.

* * *

"Alis, why don't you just cooperate?!" 

_Oh, mother! Would you cooperate if you were being dragged to all these doctors?_

"ALISABE."

_Oooooo. Scary Daddy. I forgot how threatening my obscure name was._

"How did you think of it?"

"Think of what, Alisabe?"

"My name."

"That has nothing to do with you not cooperating."

"How do you know? Maybe having such a grammatically twisted name is what is inducing my complex neurons to deteriorate in my poor diluted mind and causing my supposed '_hallucinations_' that worry you so badly."

_Ha ha. I used more complex vocabulary than you are able to comprehend!!!_

"I think you are…_evading_ the topic."

"Nice try mom."

_Poor fool that your words are no match for mine._

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Answer your mother!"

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"Oh."

"_Well_??"

_Daddy, you do not scare me. You never have. Never will. _

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

_Geez. If you are going to be in a conversation, Daddy, try and follow it._

"Why I am so uncooperative."

"Oh."

_Silence. The car drives on._


End file.
